Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are considered by many to have superior electrical to optical energy conversion efficiency as well as longer lifetimes compared to conventional lighting devices such as fluorescent lights and incandescent lights. Conventional lighting devices are designed to either provide directional illumination or diffuse illumination, but once designed and manufactured, conventional lighting cannot switch between directional and diffuse illumination. Moreover, the direction of the illumination cannot be internally adjusted.